A World With You
by XTheTricksterX
Summary: Perfect Pair. Two-Shot story. First chapter Tezuka's view, second Fuji's. They each showed the other the door to something new, however neither has the 'key'. Tezuka is leaving in a few week's time and both take action simultaneously.
1. Tezuka

A/N: This is sort of a 2-chapter story half, no, one-third based on a song. As no lyrics are included and the song is just a little more than an inspiration, I'm not sure whether it's a songfic or not…Anyway, please enjoy it and review. It's my first fanfic in this style. This chapter will have Tezuka's view. Spoken words will be in italics so to create the _dreamy_ type of mood. I have tried to make it as in character as possible, if there is any OOCness, let me know please!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own PoT.

* * *

><p>-Tezuka<p>

I get up slowly. The nightmare I kept having for the past few days returns to my mind. I am leaving soon. Leaving for Germany. In a few weeks' time, he'd be halfway around the globe from me. I shudder at that thought. I am leaving so many things undone. I know I'd regret for the rest of my life if I don't finish what I wanted to do. I only hope that it wasn't too late. I reach out for my clothes. It can't be too late. No, it can't be. I still have so much to do.

And I have to do it quick. And I know which one is on the top of my list.

So I'd better get to it soon.

I start to make my way to the dining room for breakfast. I stop at the entrance of the room.

_Kunimitsu? _Mother calls out.

_I need to go._ I say and I leave the house with unnecessary speed. Something tells me I need to be in school extra early today.

As I stand on the train, my gaze lost in the scene of the city, I reminisce that first meeting.

The day we met was in my Elementary school years. We met on the tennis courts of Seishun Gakuen. It was the day when Elementary pupils go for a 'taster' of Junior High. I marvelled the way the wind moved his soft brown hair. I had the urge to talk to him. I wanted to run my hand through his hair. It was that meeting that made me realise that the world wasn't just about tennis. He offered me the door to a wider world than the one I was in. I was stupid to not ask for the key. All I had to say was, _Fuji, I lov–_

_Seishun Gakuen. We have arrived at Seishun…_

I step off the train and head to the school.

The school is empty. It is very early after all. I start to turn back. And I spot the lone figure at the entrance of the school.

_Fuji._ I called involuntarily.

He sees me. What he does next takes me by surprise. He pulls us into the tennis courts. The place where we first met. The place that holds unfathomable amounts of memories for me.

His face becomes flushed in colour. Not soon after, tears make their way down his smooth skin.

_Fuji, why are you crying?_

I am confused. Could we have been thinking the same things? I call your name softly. Again.

_Fuji._

It is as if I could claim him with my voice alone. I call and he respond. Time and time again, he shows me sides of himself no one has seen before. And Fuji Syuusuke is a being who unconsciously drew out my personality. He can complete me. I know that. He was what I lack. I look at his cerulean blue eyes. I searched for the thing that would fill my void. And that is Fuji.

I hand him a handkerchief and he hesitantly grabs my hand, I panic slightly, before realising something. All doubts vanish in my mind.

_Kunimitsu_, he addresses me by my first name, his voice so…pleasing to my ears. I smile. He did not see it. He continues in that gentle slightly husky voice of his, _Remember that day? The day you asked me for a match. Ever since then, I looked for a chance to show you, not my tennis skills, but me. The Fuji Syuusuke beneath the mask, the façade. If you ask me, I'll show you. I'll show you everything. I'll show you the real me._

I pull him closer. The gap between us is no more than a few centimetres, but it seem like such a long distance.

I gently kiss his tears, willing for it to stop. It does not.

_Show me. Syuusuke. Show me the real you. _I whisper into his hair as I pull us into an embrace. It is an incredible wave of emotion. A tear rolls down my left cheek. It is out of joy.

I abandon my façade. My past. I throw away everything I used to mask my true self. My stern façade as the captain. My fake unfaltering will as the Pillar for Seigaku. I expose my true self for the one I love.

_I won't hide either. Syuusuke._


	2. Fuji

-Fuji

_Fuji._

I bolt up from my sleep. I have heard his voice again. That deep, sweet and mesmerising voice of his. I look out of the window in my bedroom. I had forgotten to pull the curtains. The blue sky is lit by the morning sun. I stretch my arms out, in a futile attempt to wake my tired muscles up.

I greet the picture beside my bed, it is a daily routine. _Good morning, Tezuka_.

I smile to myself as I study the picture again and again. It was taken during our childhood. The last year of Primary School. I have long grown up since that day. However, that child-like innocence remained on his face. The only difference are the creases between his eyebrows after he inherited the position of the 'Pillar' and the 'Captain' from Yamato-senpai.

I still have to take my first step past that line. I have long wanted to, but never found that courage.

I arrive in school while deep in thoughts.

That first fated day was when I met him. It was soon followed by that fated match after school. He had pushed himself that much to play against me. I had writhed in pain when I realised that he simply noticed me because of my tennis skills. And he had come that day to see, to evaluate my skills, not me as a person. So I came to detest…no, I couldn't detest my skills as a tennis player. But I never showed anyone my potential afterwards. Because I didn't want to be reminded that my skills are what he value. I play at my opponents' level. It was so that I only show the skills necessary. I told him I sought the thrill. That was a lie.

Because the moment I met him, I realised something. I realised that he presented a new door to me. A new world even. A world I longed for. But he never gave me the key.

I look up when I hear his voice. He calls me and I respond. I don't care how desperate I seem. I run up to him. I pull him by his arm. He tenses a little at my touch.

I drag us to the courts. It is the one place I can think of that is devoid of people at this time in the morning.

He seeems startled. I become flushed, not knowing what I should say.

I did not notice until he asks, _Fuji, are you crying?_

I touch my cheek. I am startled by the warm tears running down my cheek. I wipe them away hurriedly with my sleeves. He stops me.

_Fuji_, his voice was soft and gentle. He hands me a handkerchief. It was that kindness and gentleness that made me want to open up to him. Something I never did before.

_Kunimitsu._ I whisper as I catch his hand, and hold it to my face. I avoid his eye contact and look down. His hand becomes stiff for a second before relaxing. _Remember that day? The day you asked me for a match. Ever since then, I looked for a chance to show you, not my tennis skills, but me. The Fuji Syuusuke beneath the mask, the façade. If you ask me, I'll show you. I'll show you everything. I'll show you the real me._

To my surprise, he grips my hand and pulls me closer. My tears do not stop.

Then he kisses me. I realise what I had to say. But he takes the initiative.

_Show me. Syuusuke. Show me the real you._ He whispers into my hair.

I swallow visibly. I hope he does not notice.

_I won't hide either. Syuusuke._

My breath stops. I bury myself into his embrace. I let myself cry. All those years hiding my true self was painful. It was hard when I thought he noticed me because of my tennis. The days when I had forced myself to change my tennis style: from my normal tennis style to playing for 'thrill'. Those days were hard. But I had thought to myself, if that could get him to notice _me _more than my skills, I'd change my whole being.

I snuggle tighter. The words were exchanged. Simultaneously.

_I love you._

My formerly locked door opens. And I am in a new world. _A world with him, my Kunimitsu._

* * *

><p>EPILOGUE.<p>

I stroke his hair as he lay on my lap, asleep.

I never dreamed of being this close to him; smelling his scent; feeling his soft skin. Mostly importantly, I never dreamed of witnessing the real Tezuka. And it brings me the greatest happiness and joy. I whisper into my lover's ear:

_The tears we both shed that day, right there on the spot where we first met each other, those words that were spoken, those feelings that we both harboured were made clear: I'll never forget. _

I smile to myself. Tezuka opens his eyes slowly, _neither will I._

I bend over, and gently kiss him on the lips. The gentle passion, the love and the kindness that passes to me through Tezuka's soft lips are overwhelming.

Even after our kiss, my head lingers above his, my face just an inch away. I can feel his soft breath.

_Even in the next life–_Tezuka says, reaching up to stroke my hair.

I interrupt him, _we'll just meet again, the same spot, the same tears will be shed, the same words would be exchanged, and the same feelings would be present in us. Even if the present is an illusion…I am sure, Kunimitsu, time will not be an obstacle to our love._

We exchange smiles.

* * *

><p>Kunimitsu, I feel as though I can climb to any height with you. ~Fuji Syuusuke<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you like it. Please review and point out any mistakes, oocness and all that. I didn't put this a/n in the beginning because it felt like intruding the Perfect Pair's love...If any one can tell me which song inspired me, I'll do a story for him/her, based on/inspired by a song of your choice, pairing of your choice. It's because I enjoyed writing this so much:)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own PoT.


End file.
